The Coming of Ages
by HelloPeopleHello
Summary: Albion is split into three kingdoms; Camelot, Idris and Kiadd. Magic is legal in all however in previous years Kiadd fell to Morgauses army. Now as Morgause plans to march on the remaining kingdoms, Arthur, Merlin, Mordred, Bronwen and Rhys must unite in the hope that all won't be lost.
1. Chapter 1

**He's an idea that I wanted out of my head. Review if for reason you think it's good and want it continued.**

**Brief summary: Albion is split into three kingdoms; Camelot, Idris and Kiadd. With Kiadd overthrown and the remaining two kingdoms allied against Kiadd,how will Arthur and Merlins destinies unfold. AU with violence and language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or it owuld still be on tv**

"The mighty kingdom of Kiadd was overthrown on which date?" said the old man as he looked up at his tutees. "Why should we know Gaius? We live in Camelot and Rhys will be king of Kiadd in the future not the past." questioned Arthur as he glanced at his friend and only pubicly known heir to the thrown of Kiadd. "Yeah why should we?" added Rhys as he backed up his friend. "Because Rhys, your parents and siblings were overthrown on the first day of december and murdered of the seventeenth day of that month." replied Gaius as he looked at them, he knew how to shut the boys up and it wasn't pleasant either to talk about their parents that way either.

"Oh" was all the boys could reply, with sorrow and pity in their voices. "Arthur you of all people should understand what it's like to not know a parent, afterall your own father died before you were born and Rhys was only two. I would recomend learning before acting like you know everything." the boys apologetically looked at their tutor before listening to the tale of betryal and death. "I'll dstart from the begining then." Gaius said

"On the first of december the kingdom of Kiadd was overthrown by the witch Morgause, who was married at the time to a King called Cenred - whom she later killed. At the knowledge that Kiadd was falling your mother, Arthur sent a spy and loyal friend to retrieve the youngest Prince and second to youngest child. That was you Rhys. With an heir safe, the kingdom finally fell. On the seventeenth day of December, a public event was held to which the King, Queen, Crown Prince - his wife - and all of Rhys's elder siblings were executed." Gaius continued as he saw th eboys listen to the story their faces in shock at the brutaltity of Rhys's history. "Um Gaius, I thought you said Rhys was second to youngest what happened to the youngest child?" Questioned Arthur hoping for some happiness in the tale.

"The youngest child was a sickly baby, Arthur. Bronwen died a few days after the Kiadd fell. Now I believe it's time for you children to get ready for bed. It's getting late and you have a long day tomorrow. The royal family of Idris are arriving and I want my son and ward to be on their best behaviour." Ygraine said calmly as she stood in the doorway smiling at 'her' boys. She hated lying to them, especially Rhys over the knowledge thta younger sister lived but she knew it wasn't the right time to say.

"But fathherr why do we have to go to Camelot, I like it here." asked the dark haired boy as he stood by his elder brother. "Mordred I've already told you son, this is to show off our aliance to Camelot." "Oh is Bronwen coming?" "Yes but you have to call her Lady Caitlyn remeber, nobody can know who she really is." "I know father, I don't want anything to happen to her." replied Mordred bemeaning. "What's going to happen to me. I don't remember you being a seer Mordred." asked a confused Bronwen as she walked over to the boys. "Mordred wanted to know if you were joining us, and then had the talk over why you're lady Caitlyn not Bronwen_." _"Or _her_" added Mordred.

Before the children wanted to carry on joking the kings manservant - Edward - came overire the carriage is ready shall I escort them over to it." asked Edward. "Yes children I will see you when we arrive in Camelot in a several hours." said Balinor as he ushered Merlin, Mordred and Bronwen over to Edward.

"Your Majesty may I present to you; King Balinor, Queen Hunith, Prince Merlin, Prince Mordred and the lady Caitlyn" said the againg Herald as he reintroduced the royal families. "King Balinor I present; The Kings mother Ygraine Pendragon, King Arthur and their ward Prince Rhys of Kiadd." Ygraine silntly thought to herself, about how proud Uther would've been of his son but also how similar the girl lady Caitlyn looked to Rhys. "Ygraine it's good to see you again, it's been too long and I have the upmost respect to you for running Camelot while grieving and with two young children." said Balinor walking over to the royals.

"Shall we head inside, Boys why don't you take Merlin and Mordred to the training grounds I'm sure you would be good friends." said Ygraine. Bronwen looked at her two foster brothers longingly as she heard their names being called out but not hers. "Caitlyn you may also go with them." Ygraine said smiling kindly at the eight year old child. "Thank you your majesty." beamed Bronwen before chasing after the other children.

"So what do you do for fun then?" asked Merlin as the children walked around the Citadel. "Not much we mostly train or learn what about you?" replied Arthur as the silence continued between the children. "The same really, we could do some training together?" suggested Merlin as the children finally neared the training fields. "What about _her_" Asked Rhys who decided he didn't like Caitlyn just by looking at her. "I'm just as good as Merlin and Mordred are actually. We've trained and learnt together since we were babies." replied Bronwen looking shocked at the acustion. "Fine then, lets fight." said Rhys acting more and more cocky by each syllable that left his mouth. "Lets." was all she replied as they both picked up wooden swords.

The fight was long with Rhys repeatedly atacking Bronwen, however she had a good defence. "Hurry up someone just win already." said the three children standing at the side in unison. "Yeah come on Caitlyn, just lose already." Rhys said which was his mistake as he lost concentration for a second in which Bronwen knocked him down and had her sword at his throat. "Winner; Caitlyn." said a shocked Arthur that a girl could beat his friend. Caitlyn grinned down at Rhys before offering down her hand, which rhys took and got up. "Well done, good fight." mumbled Rhys as they put the swords down. "So what'd you wanna do next?" asked Merlin as the children started talking about the fight, becoming friends with each other.

"Morgause, is gaining power. We need to stop her." said Balino as he stood with Ygraine and the war council a.k.a some of her closest knights. "We can't. Not yet if we attack now we wont have enough men compared to her. As a high-priestess of the old religion she has more power and has the command over hundreds of sorcerers." said a knight with ginger hair. "I agree with sir Alan" said another knight "All agreed thsta we promote our defences of citadels and outlying villages?" asked Balinor "Agreed!" chorused the rest of the room as they planned on the next stage in the war which had been raging on long before Kiadd fell.

As the knights left the room Ygraine turned to Balinor. "I presume that _Lady Caitlyn_ is the Princess Bronwen." said Ygraine in a hushed voice. "Yes she is, my family, a selec few and Bronwen herself know but other than that, even in our own court she is known as Lady Caitlyn." "Good my boys must not know. Not yet anyway." "So we're at an understanding then?" "Yes we are." said Ygraine, as Balinor stood up and left his chambers to go to his wife whom he hadn't seen since they arrived in Camelot.

**He's an idea that I wanted out of my head. Review if for reason you think it's good and want it continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**From about now onwards this will get worse but apparently people wanted me to continue this so here. yes I know it's rubbish**

"How was the war council? I presume you all came to an understanding on Morgause." Hunith asked her husband, as they lay entwined in the blankets "We agreed to raise our defences on Citadels and villages alike. Ygraine also recognised Caitlyn. Rhys is not to know that his sister lives for both their sakes." Balinor replied back as he sat up and started to get dressed.

"We should probably get dressed before the children come back." He added as he pulled on his trousers and shirt. "We should before we scar them forever." As Balinor was lacing Huniths dress up, the children rushed in covered in mud. "What have you three been up to know?" sighed Hunith as she saw the state of their clothes. "Wen and Rhys had a fight. And Wen won - of course - and then we played tag in the fields with soem other children. "Lets get you three changed for the feast then." Balinor said shook his head at the state of his children.

"Mother when will the others arrive, they're taking forever." "Arthur behave they're our guests." as Ygraine said that however the other royal family arrived looking ever so regal. Ygraine sat naturally in the queens seat, with Balinor where Uther would've sat and Hunith were Arhtur usually sit - as he was with the other children on another table close to the King and Queens. "Arhtur, you look handsome." said Bronwen as she looked at the prince in a deep red tunic, black trousers and neatly polished boots. "Thank you Caitlyn, you look… You look beautiful!" at this remark Bronwen blushed a red matching Arhturs tunic and Merlin became tense as his crush and bestfiend was complimented by _him_.

Merlin and Rhys sat next to each other and chatted while Arthur Bronwen and Mordred sat together and chatted beteen themselves. "Merlin why do you wear blue and silver?" "The same reason you wear red and gold and why Rhys is in green and black. It's our kingdoms colours." Merlin replied "Oh so why is Caitlyn in blue and blck then?" Merlin felt like his heart was about to burst through his chest at this question because all he could hear was his racing heartbeat.

"My grandfather was a knight in king Siarls' court, my father was born and raised there and left only to become a knight in king Balinors court. He died when I was baby and I wear black to represent that side of my tree." Bronwen said hoping that it would be a strong enough answer, with the first part a lie but the second part true she felt it was a good answer. "Oohhh that makes sense." Arhtur said before changing the topic to horses.

"Our children seem to be getting on well." Ygrine said taking a long sip of her wine. "Yes I agree, it seems that theu are becoming close friends." Hunith agreed taking a sip from her wine as well. "Tell me, how do you teach magic in your court. Rhys has shown some inkling but I was wondering if there was anyway to help him harness it?" "Our sons are Warlocks and were born with magic but we teach them some spells, like healing spells so they understand how to use it." Balinor replied as the conversation started to pick up "We won't however teach them magic properly till next year when Merlin is ten, Caitlyn will be nine and Mordred eight." "So who will teach them as Arhtur is twelve and Rhys ten?" "We are close friends with the druids but I believe your childrens tutor and court phsycian knows some magic and perhaps could teach the Kiadd Prince.

As the evening neared the end the children left to go to their chambers. "Goodnight milady." said Arthur kissing Bronwens hand. "Goodnight my Prince." said Bronwen leaving with Merlin and Mordred. "You have a crush on him." sniggered Mordred as they walked "I do not, I'm nice but I don't have a crush on Arthur Pendragon. Merlin tell him." "It seems like you do." Merlin replied as he bowed his head and carried on walking away. Bronwen felt her heart break at this. 'Because Merlin couldn't have a crush on her. No, she loved Merlin. he was her bestfriend, her crush, her foster brother. "Merlin wait." was all Bronwen said as she ran to catch upi with Merlin. "Merlin do _you_ have a crush on me?" Bronwen said as they reached the door to their chambers.

Merlin siently opened the door, not replying to Bronwens question. The chambers consisted of a main living room, with three smaller rooms branching off it, each containg; a bed, a bath, a vanity table and a wardrobe. "Merlin _please _just tell me." Bronwen pleaded. "Yes." Merlin said ashamed of this declaration. As soon as the word left Merlins mouth Bronwen felt happiness fill her. For Melrin it was all to quick while for Bronwen it was practiclly in slow motion as she quickly pecked Merlins lips with her own before heading off into her own smaller chamber. "Ewwww you kissed Wen." Mordred joked as he got into hsi side of the bed kicking off his boots. "Shut up _Mor_dred" was all Merlin replied as he thought about that kiss and that Wen shared his feelings. Merlin and Bronwen both fell asleep with smiles on their faces that night.

**From about now onwards this will get worse but apparently people wanted me to continue this so here. yes I know it's rubbish**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres another chapter, I admit that I'm not at writng blah blah blah but I do like this idea **

**Warning: Violence **

As years passed Merlin and Bronwens relationship blossomed, as well as Arhtur and his wife Guineveres. Guinevere was a lady of the court, who been raised with her elder borther- Elyan - as their mother had died in childbirth. Elyan who happened to be one of the king of camelots closet knights, cherished his little sister and was happy she found love. Before anyone realised, Gwen was walking up the aisle to greet her future husband.

Not long after the wedding either, it was announced to the kingdom that the queen was pregnant. Everybody expected it though as Queen Guinevere was loved and so was their long awaited King. Arthurs only regret was that his father was not their to know his son and see his union and meet his grandson, although Ygraine herself was ecstatic and proud of her son for his commitment to honour his wife and that he too had found someone he loved. His soul-mate so to say. Somthing Ygraine had found in Uther and she had so dearly hoped her son would find in someone. Guinevere was that person and from the moment she found out that Arthurs love for her was the same for her love for him, Ygraine was overjoyed at that. And quickly Ygraine grew to love Guinevere as her own daughter.

Rhys was yet to find love as most grls in court found him arrogant and selfish. As loyal to Arthur as he was, Rhys was yet to find love as most ladies wanted to sire his children for his wealth and the fact that he was heir to the thrown of a powerful kingdom. The one person Rhys couldn't forget however was lady Caitlyn. Since she'd beaten him when they were little, she was the face in his dreams and the ghost in his bed. Rhys longed for the dya when he'd be able to see her again and call her his.

Merlin and Bronwen were in love. Unlike Arthur and Guinevere they were not married however Merlin was hoing to propose soon and Bronwen was hoping Merlin would propose soon. Mordred had also found someone he took a fanyc too. Bronwens maid, Kara was beautiful. It was known that her and her sister were druids who posessed little magic, but Mordred was falling head over heels for her all the same. Kara and her twin sister Freyas camp had been destroyed when they were children and Balinor gave them to Balinors man-servant and his wife to raise as their own. The girls would've been about four then, the same age as Merlin which is why man believe Balinor showed so much compassion for the two druids.

Nine years had passed since Idris's last visit, Merlin and Mordred were both knights as well as Bronwen (Idris allowed female knights, if they had magic) who had improved her fighting skills since her win over her brother. The royal family of Idris were preparing to leave - again - for Camelot because Arthur had come of age, was married and now expecting his first child. Instead of King Balinor and Queen Hunith going to Camelot as well, just Merlin, Mordred, Bronwen and an extremly skilled and flirtaious, womanising drunk knight who went by Sir Gwaine.

"Sire are you sure it's wise that I go as well, unlike when I was younger my triskelle shows up more since I'm of age and well. I doubt Prince Rhys knows that I'm his younger sister." queried Bronwen as she stood in the King and Queens chambers with Merlin. "I agree father, here it's not uncommon for triskelles and they go unnoticed but there will be questions in Camelot." agreed Merlin with a protective arm wrapped around Bronwen "Also what am I suppsoed to do while we're there if Merlin and Mordred are in the war council for the whole visit. Don't say spend time with Gwaine either." Bronwen quickly added the last bit as an afterthought. "That's why you will acompany them to the war council, and then tell said war council about who you are child." said Balinor "No more discussion. I presume you are all ready since you need to leave." "Yes sire." said the adolescents in unison as they left the chambers.

"Are you ready yet love, Idris's royal family should be here soon." asked Guinevere Arthur moved out from behind his changing screen, nuzzling his wifes neck "I love you Guinevere" he whispered "Come on Arthur I can see them riding up." said Gwen as she walked off leaving her husband there. "King Arthur of Camelot, may I present, Prince Merlin, Prince Mordred, Lady Caitlyn and Sir Gwaine. Prince Merlin may I present, King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, Prince Rhys of Kiadd and Lady Ygraine." Each royal family bowed to each other. For Rhys it was like his eyes were open for the first time, the gangly eight year old girl he'd seen last time, was replaced by a stricking sixteen year old girl with brown curling hair and deep dark brown eyes - similar to his own - who wore black trousers, a blue tunic with chainmail over the top and a navy cloak with silver dragons to finish it instead of the blie and black he had seen her in on her last visit.

As everyone split up to talk to each other, Rhys boldly walked over to her and smiled "Lady Caitlyn it's good to see you again." "I agree Prince Rhys, nine years is too long." Bronwen said anticipating whether Rhys disliked her or liked her "Lady Caitlyn if you don't find me too bold fro asking but…" Bronwens heart was racing at these words worrying what he was about to say next. "I was wndering why you are in chainmail and dressed like that rather than in a dress, suiting a lady of your standing?" _dam you Rhys just ask her out already_ Bronwen breathed a sigh of releif at this "Because unlike Camelot, Idris allows female knights and as I trained with the princes from a young age, I was knighted alongside them." Bronwen smiled back at Rhys.

"Merlin I was thinking that we should go to the war council, bring your brother and, Rhys will take you there." Arthur said pulling Merlin to the side. Merlin looked around and saw Prince Rhys talking to Wen _his Wen_ "Prince Rhys, King Arthur has asked me to ask you to take me to the the war council." At the sight of Merlin, Bronwen and Rhsy talking, Mordred walked over. "Yes sire, Lady Caitlyn perhaps I could escrot you to the feast later, after the war council." asked Rhys hopefully. "Actually Prince Rhys, I was asked by King Balinor to attend the war council myself, I have the letter of proof here, _which _if you read is adressed to King Arthur… So shall we go?" Bronwen said taking out a letter, smiling at all of the men surrounding her.

"Your highness I have a letter adressed to you from King Balinor. He said it was amndatory I give it to you before you start the meeting." Bronwen handed Arthur the letter looking around the room. There was a round table at which sat; Sir Lancelot who was talking to Sir Percival who sat next to Sir Elyan - who was chatting to the Queen - who was agin sat next to sir Leon who was chatting or maybe flirting with Sir Gwaine. When Bronwen looked back to Arthur he was at the bottom of the letter, his face pale with shock. Arthur put the letter down on thwe table before in a hush voice saying to Bronwen "You have to tell him, Rhys deserves to know the truth." "I can't tell him _now_, I need a reason to explain why after so long the baby princess of Kiadd is making herself _reasonably _public." Bronwen replied back "Fine then but you tell him soon." Arhtur sid taking his seat next to his queen, while Bronwen sat inbetween Mordred and Rhys. Rhys looked and smiled at her as she sat down, which sent shivers down her spine and, caused Merlin to tense.

"Morgause has found a way to get Camelot. My father father sired a bastard daughter shortly before his death. The girl claims to be Camelots true queen and will stop at nothing. It also widely known that she has magic." Arthur said looking around the room at the blank faces _I guess they do look similar with the dark eyes and the similar jaw line_ Arthur thought to himself as he looked at Rhys and 'Caitlyn' "They have magic which means our defence re next to nothing, even with magic we can't be sure they'll hold." Bronwen said calmly

"How do you know, they've worked so long." Rhys replies "That's because we weren't being attacked." Bronwen said again still not even looking at Rhys "Then how do you know they won't hold?" Rhys said starting to get annoyed "Kiadd was believed to be the strongest kingdom and it fell, which means the defence **won't** hold." "My family died in that war, you stupid idiot, just because _your_ mother probably shagged Balinor dosen't give you a right to be here. Even if _you'v_e also shagged the princes and _that_ knight!" Rhys snapped which took everyone back. He shouted at Bronwen before punching her face, causing her to fall to the stone floor.

No one moved a muscle, not even the knights who Rhys just offended. They were all staring at Bronwen who's sleeves had rolled up, revealing a blood red triskelle on her left wrist. "Where did you get that?" Rhys said comparing his own to hers. "They were my family too… Brother" smirked Bronwen as she stood up not bothering to sort out her sleeves. "Wen are you okay?" asked Mordred "Wen?... wait you lie. You're not Bronwen… My baby sister died." Rhys said accusingly grabbing Wens arm expecting the triskelle to eith rub off or feel different to her skin. "It's a birthmark, as you should know, anyway did you see her die?" Rhys's eyes met her gaze "No…" Rhys whispered "you can't be…" He repeated to himself "I'm here to help _my_ brother take his rightful throne and for Kiadd to be free _and _loyal to Camelot and Idris… Don't fret brother dearest… I knew who _you_ were." Bronwen said sitting down admist the shocked knights and shaking Prince.

**Heres another chapter, I admit that I'm not at writng blah blah blah but I do like this idea **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter isn't the best but I've got an idea, I just wasn't sure how to write this. Also thank you for all the reviews I've recieved so far they mean so much to me! :D**

"So It's agreed then, we attack Kiadd. Break the defences with magic before letting loose sorcerers and soldiers."Arthur said looking at the people sat at the table. The meeting had taken longer than expected with the 'anouncement' at the begining. "I belive so your highness. I also think my brother may need to see the physician… he looks a little worse for wear." said Bronwen looking at her pale brother shaking in his seat next to her. _I guess he took it well _Bronwen thought to herself, as she looked across the table when her eyes met sir Leons, the two smiled at each other before the council being dismissed.

"I… I thought she was dead… M My baby sisters alive… She's beautiful and powerful." Rhys said to Arthur as the pair walked to Gaius's chambers. "Sire what can I do for you?" asked Gaius as he walked over to the pair. "Rhys has discovered somthing shocking and is in. well. shock by the looks of it." Gaius took the Prince over to a cot. "Um Arthur. How is Rhys?" asked Bronwen as she appeared at the doorframe. "I'm sorry milady family only." Gaius said as he looked at the teenager "Of course" Bronwen said turning to go find Merlin.

"Hey, how's your brother?" asked Merlin pulling Bronwen into an embrace and chaste kiss. "Same, the physician kicked me out before I could ask." Merlin roled his eyes at this remark and Bronwen smiled at him. "I love you." "I love you too." the girl replied as she took him in for a deeper kiss this time, her hands getting lost in his raven locks. "You should probably start getting ready for the feast, the meeting ran overtime." Merlin said breaking the two apart. "Oh god. Corsets." Bronwen said with genuine fear in her eyes to which Merlin burst out laughing and Bronwen stormed off cursing female clothes.

"Milady, do you need any help." asked Freya, Bronwens maid. "Only with getting ready. Anyway how many times have I told you to call me Caitlyn. It gets boring being called milady by someone so close." Bronwen said looking at Freya. Bronwen had nothing against the girl. She reasonably liked her infact as Freya had been one of the first girls Bronwen had met who hadn't been jealous of her relationship with Merlin. "of course. Caitlyn. So what dress." Another reason Bronwen liked Freya was that she could get Bronwen changed quickly, whuch meant less time faffing with the dreaded corsets. Bronwen chose to wear a black dress with blue and green detailing as well as a silver belt and necklace. "You look beautiful." Bronwen smiled politely but knew in her heart she wanted to be in her chainmail and cape.

"Guinevere you look beautiful as always" Arthur said taking his wifes arm as they walked into the great hall. The other royal family was yet to arrive, but most of Camelots nobles were there. Guinevere was in a deep red, matching Arthur and most of the nobles as well. After not such a long wait, Merlin and Bronwen walked in, arm in arm with Mordred walking behind them. Mordred smartly sat with the other knights while Merlin and Bronwen joinded Arthur and Guinevere at the head table.

Goblet after Goblet, and plate after plate were served to show Camelots wealth, but not many were up to the mood. Guinevere feigned tiredness to escort herself away from the banquet leaving Bronwen with little options but to sit and suffer. At the head table she was a lady but with Gwaine and Mordred she was a knight an honourary knight so to speak. Although she hated being called that. After hours of boring, mindless chitchat the evening drew to an end. As soon as it was etiquetly correct, Bronwen excused herself. As much as Merlin loved her, he hated her for leaving him with Arthur. The too both became well reaquainted but the fiasco earlier that day left both mens guards up.

"Sir Gwaine with Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot with Sir Mordred Myslef with Prince Merlin and who are we missing?" Arthur asked the knights as they stood on the training field. "Me sire" Sir Leon said "I'll spar with Sir Leon, it would be interesting." said Bronwen standing up, after atempting to sleep off her hangover from the previous knight. She hadn't even drunk that much wine, she was just a lightweight. "Sire she is one of Idris's best knights." Gwaine said "Alright, Sir Leon and Lady Caitlyn." despite the knights knowing her true identity, it was still safer to call her lady Caitlyn incase of Morgauses spies which had probably been let loose in Camelot. The fight was even with evry attack blocked off, their fight continued long after the others had finished. It was quick when Leon lost, he put his foot down, to which Bronwen quickly tripped him over to the floor with a kick to the knee. With her blade at his throat the knights started applauding the female.

Somthing gleamed in the corner of her eye. Somthing that shouldn't have been there. Bronwen span on her heel and saw them there. A child. A druid child, with a mop of pale hair covering his face and piercing green eyes. She watched terror filled his eyes and his smile turning into one of fear. She heard his shrieks and screams as he was impaled with an invisible object. From her knowledge of battle wounds she predicted a sword. She watched as blood stained his cream shirt and spread across his abdomen. His skin grew more and more pale and his eyes lost their gleam. Bronwen watched the boy fall to the ground as she heard a feminine scream before everything went black.

The knights congratulated the Bronwen when they watched her spin around watching somthing - her eyes blazing gold. Camelots knights grabbed their blades while knights form Idris walked over too her. "Is she okay?" asked Sir Leon watching the frightened girl. "What's wrong with her?" asked King Arthur worried for the brunette. They watched open mouthed as Bronwen let out a scream. "She see's ghosts, spirits of people who refuse to rest." Merlin said, before quickly catching the person he loved. "Take her to Gaius." said Arthur as Merlin picked up the unconcious girl.

"Sire I've been asked to bring up food for you." said Freya entering the physicians quarters. "Thank you… sorry what's your name agin?" said Merlin looking at the young maid holding Bronwens hand. "Freya sire. I'm Caitlyns maid." said Freya looking at her mistress "Thank you Freya." said Melrin looking at the girl with a cheeky grin. "Weren't you one of the druids my father rescued some years ago?" asked the prince, his hand still on Bronwens but with his attention directed at the girl talking to him. "Yes I owe your father my life." said Freya her attention drawn to the prince infornt of her. "Your beautiful." said Merlin before realising his mistake. "Not as much as Caitlyn." said Freya "You are." was all that left Merlins mouth as he walked over to the maid and locked his lips onto hers. She opened her mouth to let in his tounge. Both participamts felt fireworks and heat as they kissed. They only stopped to breathe when Freya apologised and left. With one final look at Bronwen, Merlin left the chambers in pursuit of the maid to apologise as well. When the door shut, Bronwen opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling she blinked back the tears wanting to trickle down her face.


End file.
